The present invention relates to a display device, a method of driving the same, and electronic equipment.
A thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as “TFT”) liquid crystal device (display device in a broad sense) is mainly driven by using an alternating current (AC) drive method such as a frame inversion drive method, a line inversion drive method, and a dot inversion drive method. In particular, the dot inversion drive method is capable of effectively preventing occurrence of a flicker.